


Ain't it warming you, the world goin' up in flames?

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Corruption, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, F/M, Original Character(s), Praying to Lucifer (Supernatural), Supernatural Elements, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Belphegor smutI made a more detailed version it's 'Almost too human.'Titles aren't my shit okay?
Relationships: Belphegor & Castiel (Supernatural), Belphegor & Jack Kline, Belphegor & reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Ain't it warming you, the world goin' up in flames?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Neighborhood -Yellow Box and NFWMB -Hozier.. I hope you enjoy it.

This was all so wrong

Wrong.

Wrong.

Fuck.

Sick and depraved and even though he was a demon you swear he almost felt like heaven.

His fingers dig harshly into the skin of your waist causing a pool of arrousal to flood your stomach that almost makes you sick.

It was sick.

Even ignoring the fact he was wearing your dead friends corpse and the fact you already had a boyfriend.

Sam and Dean would kill you, especially if they saw you here a whimpering mess at some demons mercy.

Your brothers hated you dating but if they had to choose it would be the very human and loving boyfriend.

Not the creature defiling your friends corpse.

The sick feeling almost knocks you over but it doesn't stop you.

He feels far too good for that.

You know why he wants you the only person Alastair couldn't break.

All those nights you spent strapped to the torture kings table bleeding and alone.

But he never broke you. It was ironic that he spent all that time getting under your skin and yet you were the one who got under his.

Hell part of you even liked it, got off on it. Never in your whole life could you imagine anyone ever understanding especially sweet human James who was far too perfect for it all. 

So you hid it, buried it deep until Belphegor managed to dig it all back up.

Pushing and pulling until every depraved sickening thought managed to claw its way to the surface.

In fact his whole being seemed to come alive at the mere sight of you.

You'd be a liar if you said it didn't excite you.

Lingering stares and less than innocent touches, you often wondered what it was that seemed to get him so hot and bothered but you guess demons were funny like that. 

His mouth finds yours and you forget how to breathe. 

No 

Not his mouth... It's Jack's mouth.

Coming to your senses you bite down until you taste copper but it doesn't seem to be having the desired effect.

If anything it only seems to spur the demon on.

So you shove, hard. 

Belphegor stumbles back with a nervous laugh and you can't help but wonder whether or not he's been planning this.

Catching himself against one of the rusty tables in the bunker dungeon. He smirks dangerously like he's the cat that got the fucking canary.

You can't help but notice he's rock hard in a way that looks almost painful. 

You want to touch him.

But try to ignore the way it makes your pussy clench, fighting how you want to grind down on nothing.

"He's not enough for you ya know, couldn't even comprehend how to love something like you." The words are true but you hate him for speaking them..

You want to hit him, make him bleed but part of you knows he's right, the other part knows that he'd enjoy it.

How he makes you burn you don't know. 

Hot, wet and all too fucking willing.

The ringing in your ears is almost crippling as you move closer pulling him in for a bruising kiss. This time is different as you pull at his jeans finally managing to expose him.

He's gorgeous. Thick, veiny and big in a way that almost makes you nervous, but even if it hurts you know you wouldn't want him to stop.

Pumping him with one hand you drop to your knees and take him as far as you can almost cumming at the taste.

Struggling to remember how to breathe you Hollow your cheeks wanting to please, wondering how you'd let him catch you off guard like this.

Needy and ready. You suckle harder as his moans increase and you know then and there that you'd do anything to hear these sounds again.

Almost willing to do everything and anything that he wanted. 

Almost.

You don't swallow when he comes pulling away you let it shoot across his chest, some of it splashes on your breasts.

He's breathing hard and covered in cum, this has to be your favourite visual of him infact you don't think you'd ever seen anything so beautiful in your whole life.

You just wish he was wearing anything other than your dead friend.

The guilt and shame is suffocating, you had hoped to fuck that it would be enough to stop you.

But it wasn't.

"You look gorgeous like this" you breathe and it's not a lie but you were willing to leave him to assume you were mocking him, you hope to whatever was left up there he can't tell that you aren't.

Then he smiles at you cum dribbling down his chest

fuck.

he really was gorgeous.


End file.
